Technical Field
The present invention relates to a die-cutting scrap removal device, and in particular to a die-cutting scrap removal device which is provided with a scrap removal part formed of a fixed pressing-separation part configured to vertically move for a product and scraps to easily separate from a plurality of die-cut original plates, and a movable pressing-separation part configured to move vertically and back and forth behind the fixed pressing-separation part, wherein an elevating cylinder part and an elevating rotary shaft unit, which performs the function of a rotary shaft, are disposed at a lower portion in order for the movable pressing-separation part to rotate at a predetermined angle.
Background Art
In recent years, a product used, for example, in engineering, industrial and actual life sectors is being manufactured in various sizes and shapes. To this end, a packing box configured to pack such a product is being manufactured in various sizes and shapes.
The packing box, in general, is configured in a polyhedron structure wherein a product is accommodated. The packing box may be formed in such a way that a raw material, for example, a thick paper is cut into a plane planar figure, and the cut plane planar figure is folded. The cutting of a plane planar figure the size and shape of which have been previously set, is called a die-cutting.
FIG. 1 is a planar view illustrating in a die-cut packing box. As evident from FIG. 1, a lot of packing box planar figures are die-cut on one original plate 2. In the course of the die-cutting wherein the material gets impressed, a cutting procedure is, in general, carried out in such a way that predetermined portions are connected, not cutting the front side of a planar figure, so as to prevent a corresponding planar figure of the packing box from separating from the original plate after the cutting has been just carried out.
When one packing box is manufactured on an original plate wherein a lot of packing box planar figures have got impressed, a procedure to individually separate a die-cut planar figure, namely, a packing box and a scrap, is necessarily carried out. This procedure should be manually carried out by a worker. For this reason, the worker should inevitably perform a lot of works in case of a mass production, which may lead to increased labor costs, thus consequently causing a problem in terms of the mass production.
The same applicant as the present invention invented the Korean patent laid-open No. 10-2012-0117179 in an effort to solve the aforementioned problem.
FIG. 2 is a side view illustrating a conventional die-cutting scrap removal device. The aforementioned conventional die-cutting scrap removal device is formed of a frame shelf 3 on which the original plates 2 the planar figure of which has been die-cut, are mounted as illustrated in FIG. 2, presses 4, 5 and 6 which descend from above the frame shelf 3 and pressurize the original plates 2, and a separation shelf 7 which moves upward or downward from the frame shelf 3 in a state where a part of a corresponding original plate 2 has moved and fixed by the presses 4, 5 and 6, thus separating a part of the corresponding original plates 2.
In the conventional die-cutting scrap removal device, a separation work should be carried out with the aid of only a plurality of presses which are configured to move at different heights, respectively, when a product and scraps are separated from a plurality of stacked original plates 2, for which the products may be partially ripped off or damaged since the product and the scraps are not accurately separated.